1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a horn switch assembly for a vehicle steering wheel on which an air bag module is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount an air bag module in the center of the steering wheel of a vehicle to protect the driver of the vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires protection of the driver, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to protect the driver of the vehicle.
It is desirable for the driver of a vehicle to be able to operate the vehicle horn by pressing at or near the center of the steering wheel. It is known to provide a horn switch which is operable by pressing on an air bag module which is mounted on a vehicle steering wheel.